Additive manufacturing techniques have become widespread in recent years which, with the overlapping of layers of a fluidised material, are capable of producing generally plastic products with high accuracy and with instruments whose implementation cost and investment is gradually reducing.
Recently, attempts have been made to make the products produced with this technique more efficient, in particular through the inclusion of specific substances (for example in the form of filament, fibre or powder) which, when incorporated in the final product, give the latter improved physical properties.
A fibre is a simple, elongated unit containing carbon, glass, or other elements adapted to be reduced to a simple unit. If the element is carbon, the fibre is called “carbon fibre”.
A filament is the set of multiple fibres and/or polymers in a different form.
The techniques currently employed in the field of additive manufacturing do not allow satisfactorily coping with certain technological requirements.